


Spring

by tokubetsu_junmai



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, M/M, Minato is the best dad change my mind, Parental Minato, Team Minato - Freeform, Tenzou is a bean, kinda anyways lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokubetsu_junmai/pseuds/tokubetsu_junmai
Summary: Kakashi in love with his boyfriend + Minato and Kushina acting like Kakashi's parents... its just pure fluff





	Spring

**Author's Note:**

> I rarely write so I'm horrible at POV.. and everything else but I tried lol I just want my boys to be cute and gay. Please be nice lol
> 
> Also assume Kannabi went fine and Minato became Hokage and said fuck Danzo so no Root Tenzou ok? Also why they can be out of character. cool

Alright team, that’s it for today! Kakashi, good job as usual.” Kakashi nodded at Minato’s praise.

 

“Rin, your chakra control is really improving!” The young girl blushed happily and clasped her hands together in front of her with a laugh.

 

“And Obito.. Uh you took that kick from Kakashi pretty good, nice defense.” The light in the Uchiha’s eyes died as his shoulders hunched in anger, he crossed his arms muttering something about ‘stupid Bakashi.’ Rin gave Obito a pitying look as Kakashi rolled his eyes. 

 

Deciding to stop anything before it started Minato clapped his hands together effectively getting his students attention again, “Now, who’s ready for lunch at Ichiraku’s? My treat!” 

 

At the mention of ramen Obito’s eyes brightened back up again and he let out a loud excited whoop. Kakashi however frowned at the idea, “Sorry sensei I can’t I uh.. Have to walk my dogs..” 

 

Rin pouted at this but Minato waved away his excuse unconcerned, “Oh nonsense I’m sure your dogs will be fine for a little bit longer.”  Before he could protest further Obito had already begun dragging their sensei away by the wrist towards the direction of Ichiraku’s. Rin shrugged sympathetically at him, though her eyes showed mirth as she followed the two knuckleheads marching towards the inner village.

 

Sighing in defeat he knew he had no choice but to go. When Minato wanted something he made it happen and team bonding was a serious thing to the man he called his teacher. Before catching up with his team he couldn’t help but give a yearning look towards the forest surrounding the training grounds.

 

-

Kakashi idly played with the ramen in front of him, not really interested in eating anything. He… had plans tonight and he didn’t wanna fill up on ramen before then. However once Minato sensei noticed him not eating he was quick to bring it up, “Not hungry?” Sensei asked. 

 

He shrugged his shoulders and replied in a bored tone. “I guess not. Besides I don’t really like ramen all that much.” 

 

Obito’s choked on his noodles upon hearing that, he slammed his hands on the table as Rin frantically slapped his back. Once his little show was over he pointed accusingly at Kakashi. “You take that back Bakashi!” 

 

Kakashi raised an unimpressed eyebrow at the drama queen before rolling his eyes, “Sorry, I like healthier foods. Maybe you should stop eating ramen, I think I see the beginnings of a gut on you Obito.”

 

Rin snorted and Obito shot her a betrayed look, “ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?” 

 

“Alright alright, settle down now! Kakashi, say you’re sorry, and Obito please keep it down okay?” Minato sensei tried to placate. 

 

“Sorry deadlast, I was only looking out for your health!” He exaggerated a concerned tone.

 

Minato shot him a disapproving look but Kakashi was smugly sticking to what he said. 

 

Obito was about to lash out again but Rin stopped it before it started by quickly announcing her departure. “Oh! Sorry guys I have to go! I didn’t see the time, my parents are expecting me back by now. Walk me home Obito?” she interrupted sweetly. 

 

Obito slurped down the last of his ramen before excitedly hopping off his stool and joining Rin who had lifted the banners of the ramen shop entrance. Kakashi saw Minato shoot her a grateful look behind Obito’s and she smiled and winked back. Huh.. He suddenly had a bit more respect for the young kunoichi. 

 

Seeing this as a chance to escape as well Kakashi awkwardly slid off his stool too, “I’m gonna go as well Sensei. Um, have a good night.” He waved at the blonde who smiled and waved back, “You too, Kakashi!” 

 

Once he was far enough from the ramen stand and the general public of the village he smiled excitedly as he started racing towards the woods. Today was a big day for him and he couldn’t wait to arrive at the secret clearing in the woods he scoped out just last week. It was beautiful, there was a big tree right in the middle of it with large branches made just perfect for relaxing in. The grass surrounding it was full of pretty flowers which attracted all kinds of pretty and interesting insects like butterflies and weird caterpillars. And nearby, just a short walk away there was a gentle stream just deep enough to sit on the bank and dip your feet in the cool water, perfect for warm spring days like today. 

 

Within minutes, having pushed all his chakra into his legs and feet to go as fast as he could he reached his destination. When he arrived he looked around expectantly for the presence of another person. His brow furrowed when he could see no one else around or feel any chakra signatures in the area. Ichiraku’s had only made cost him around half an hour, he would’ve thought they would wait for him? 

 

He sighed and slumped against the base of the tree and crossed his arms feeling disappointed and a little frustrated at his Sensei for insisting he go out to lunch. Deciding not to stick around and feel sorry for himself he pushed off the tree only to feel something bounce off the top of his head. 

 

He quickly leapt forward and whipped out a kunai and held it in front of him defensively. He searched around looking for the source of whatever hit him. His eyes zeroed in on a small acorn that had just come to a rolling stop. He snorted and smiled as he peered up into the tree above him. Balancing on a branch with an amused smile on his face was his cute little kohai. 

 

“Looks like you’ve been practicing getting better at hiding your chakra from me huh, Tenzou?” Kakashi asked playfully. 

 

Tenzou hopped down from the tree, landing gracefully in front of Kakashi., “You’re always so good at sneaking up on me, I figured I should give you a taste of your own medicine. You should have seen your face, poor Kashi, you looked so sad.” The wood style user said as he pulled Kakashi into a hug. 

 

He scoffed, “Oh please, sad about what? If anything I was relieved not having to see your ugly face!”

 

Chuckling good heartedly Tenzou replied, “Oh really? Guess you don’t want a kiss from this ugly face then huh?” 

 

Kakashi fake gasped, “Hey now, thats too far. I never said I didn’t like your awful face! Don’t leave me hanging here.” He leaned in and made smooching sounds at his boyfriend who laughed at his antics but leaned in anyways. Dropping the dramatic act Kakashi closed his eyes as his lips gently met his boyfriends through his mask.

 

They pulled back slowly with red faces both feeling a bit embarrassed. It wasn’t the first time they kissed but it was also fairly new for the two of them to be so affectionate. It had taken a lot for Tenzou to get over his shyness and for himself to get comfortable opening up to someone so much. Same for himself, but sometimes Tenzou made it feel natural for him to be like this.

 

Kakashi giggled nervously and scratched the back of his head. “So uh… you hungry?” he asked. 

 

Tenzou laughed with him and nodded, “Yeah, are we going out?” 

 

He shook his head no, “I uhm… I actually made some food for us, it’s sealed in this.” He explained as he pulled out a scroll from his weapons pouch. “It’s nothing special but I thought it would be nice eating out here since well.. It’s very calming out here.” Suddenly feeling flustered he couldn’t help but add on, “We can go out though if you want it doesn’t really matter..” 

 

Tenzou put a hand to Kakashi’s cheek effectively shutting him up, “Hey, I love the idea of a picnic here. Besides you’re always talking about how good you can cook, how could I turn down the chance to try something you made? I wanna find out if you’re just all talk.” 

 

Kakashi put his hand over Tenzou’s and turned his face to kiss his palm, “Well get ready to be impressed by my skills.” he joked as he pulled away and began unsealing the scroll and revealed a few containers of food. Blushing faintly he handed one to Tenzou, “I also went out and got some walnuts since I know you like them a lot.” He continued opening the rest of the containers to reveal a couple of fish based dishes as well as a small pie desert. “I uh, actually caught the fish on my own. Fish always tastes better when you catch them yourself you know.” he said matter of factly. 

 

Once he laid all the food out he finally glanced up at Tenzou who was staring at him, slightly wide eyed.. “What?” He faltered. 

 

“Nothing just… this is really sweet of you Kakashi.” Tenzou replied shyly. “I really appreciate all the effort you went through just for me.” 

 

Kakashi eye smiled, “Of course, I’d do anything for you. All you have to do is ask.” 

 

Tenzou smirked, “Stop reading those dirty books.” 

 

His eyes widened as he let out a nervous chuckle, “Alright you’re pushing it now. Eat up, it’s getting dark.” 

 

Together they enjoyed eating the meal he had made for them. It was peaceful, just being together sitting in the woods and just taking in their surroundings. They didn’t get to meet like this often with how much ANBU and other duties kept them busy. It didn’t help that they were keeping their relationship a secret from everyone. He wanted to spend his life with Tenzou though, one day they would come out to everyone. He was dreading it but he was also excited. 

No more secret dates in the woods, no more pretending to just be teammates.

 

They finished eating in comfortable silence before deciding to sprawl out in the grass and turn their attention to the sky as it slowly turned dark and reveal the stars hidden during the day. They shifted around until Tenzou was tucked against his chest and Kakashi’s arm was wrapped around him gently. They chatted idly about what they have been up to and plans for the future until they both slowly drifted off. 

 

-

                                                                                     

“Wake up love birds!” A loud voice exclaimed above them. Kakashi blinked blearily as he tried to get a grip on his surroundings. Standing above him was the shadow of whoever woke him up. It was hard to see in the dark but Kakashi would recognize the outline of that spiky hair anywhere. 

 

“Minato-sensei? W-what’s going on, why are you here?” he stuttered out confused as Tenzou sleepily sat up and rubbed his eyes. 

 

“Well, I figured since you didn’t eat lunch I would invite you over for dinner but you weren’t home. Or anywhere else I looked for that matter.” Minato replied with an oddly smug look on his face. 

 

“Oh.. I was um training with my  _ friend _ here,” He gestured to Tenzou who was now fully awake and blushing at being caught, “and well we got really tired, I was already worn out after training with you earlier, and we decided to nap. That’s all..” He said knowing damn well his lie was very poor. 

 

Minato nodded, “Uh huh… That explains why I found you two cuddling in the woods..” He teased. 

 

“We were NOT cuddling!” He protested, face heating up. 

 

“Right... “ Minato said clearly not believing a word he said. He turned towards Tenzou and held a hand out, “My name Is Minato Namikaze, nice to meet you…?” 

 

Tenzou shook Minato’s hand feeling more than a bit awkward, “Tenzou. Nice to finally meet you, Kakashi has talked about you a lot.” 

 

Ignoring his cries of denial Minato smirked, “Oh really? And what exactly does Kakashi say about me?” 

 

Tenzou, like the traitor he is, smirked back, “Oh he only talks about how amazing you are and how much he admires you, you’re practically his idol.” 

 

“Shut up, I don’t say anything like that!” Kakashi shouted horrified as he punched Tenzou’s shoulder who just laughed in response. 

 

Minato shook his head amused, “Well, back to what I originally trying to find you for. Would you both like to come over for dinner? Kushina always makes enough to feed a small village so there’s plenty to go around. We would love to have you over Tenzou, Kushina is gonna die when she finds out Kakashi got himself a boyfriend!” 

 

Kakashi immediately denied the request at the same moment Tenzou politely agreed. They both turned towards each other, having a mental showdown over the decision. They stared into each others eyes before Kakashi sighed defeated, “Fine.. We will come over for dinner..” 

 

By the time they arrived Kakashi was practically hyperventilating. There was no way Minato believed him when he said Tenzou was just a friend,, but that’s fine he could live with that. His teacher seemed to take the news of him liking a boy very well, he didn’t even bat an eye. But Kushina? Oh she was going to lose her mind. She would tell Tenzou every little embarrassing thing about him and gush on and on about how proud she is that Kakashi finally got himself a date. Finally when she is done humiliating him, she would tell her friend Mikoto of the Uchiha clan and then it’s game over for him. 

 

Once one Uchiha knows something, the rest are quick to hear about it to. Which means… he shuddered at the thought..  _ Obito would know all about his boyfriend. _

 

He would never admit it outloud but Obito was something like a best friend to him and he wasn’t sure how he felt about his teammate knowing. He would be teased till the end of his days he knew that much for a fact though. But no point dwelling on it because he was already being shoved inside the house straight to his grave and there was nothing he could do about it. 

 

When they got inside he could see Kushina in the kitchen placing a bowl on the dinner table which had already been set. She looked up at them as they entered, her face lit up in excitement which quickly turned to curiosity. “Who’s the kid huh?” She asked.

 

Minato laughed at her bluntness “Oh just Kakashi’s..  _ Friend _ .” He said. Kakashi could practically hear the italics in the way he said “friend” and internally groaned. 

 

Kushina’s eyes widened before she yanked off the oven mitts she was wearing and threw them on the ground. “Damn! Another bet lost!” she cried out dramatically.

 

“Bet?” Tenzou asked naively as usual. 

 

Kushina frowned annoyed, “Minato and I are always making bets on his students, and he always beats me!” 

 

Kakashi turned towards Minato already hating himself for asking, “What was this bet about?” 

 

Minato awkwardly chuckled,, “Ahaha… uhh..” 

 

Kakashi raised an unimpressed eyebrow before turning to Kushina hoping she would be blunt as usual, which of course she was. “We bet on if you were gay or not! I totally thought you had the hots for that cute Anko girl!” 

 

Kakashi choked on air trying to process what Kushina had just said to him. Anko! That girl wouldn’t hesitate to bite his head off! Besides he hated snakes.. They’re just creepy. Dogs are certainly much better.

 

He turned to his Sensei, “Wait wait what made you think I was gay?” he asked. 

 

Minato shrugged then winked, “I’m just all knowing like that! Now sit down, I’m dying to try what Kushina made for us.” Kakashi could tell that was true, the man was practically drooling at the sight of all the food on the table. 

 

They all sat down, Kakashi next to Minato with Tenzou by his side. He looked over at Tenzou who was silently eating, noting how quiet he had been since they came inside. Funny considering how he was the one who agreed to them coming over in the first place. He gently elbowed his boyfriend to get his attention before leaning in and asking if he was okay. 

 

Tenzou nodded and smiled and whispered back, “Yeah I just.. Like watching you interact with them. They almost seem like they’re your parents.” 

 

Well he was right, they sure did act like that. He glanced over at Minato who was busy telling some awful cheesy joke to Kushina before turning back to Tenzou. “Yeah… I guess.” He didn’t wanna start thinking about parents right now, it would only drag down the mood. 

 

Probably sensing his discomfort at the topic Tenzou leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed brightly when his Sensei and Kushina went silent immediately after. He cringed lightly as he looked at the two. Both were wide eyed with silly grins on their faces. 

 

Kakashi groaned and covered his face with his hands.  “Stop making it so weird ugh…” 

 

“Awe Kakashi you two are so cute together! So, Tenzou right? How did you and Kakashi meet?” Kushina asked in a sickly sweet tone. 

 

Tenzou who was also lightly blushing smiled slightly as he answered, “Ah well.. He was chasing his dogs around through the woods and we just happened to cross paths. We didn’t really talk much that time but a week later I was moved onto his ANBU team and we uh.. Hit it off from there I guess. Nothing crazy really.” 

 

“Oooh how romantic!” Kushina laughed sarcastically. “Though I’m not surprised, all Kakashi does with his time off is hang out with those dogs of his.” 

 

“No I don’t! I do other… things?” he weakly defended himself. 

 

“Yeah like read those dirty books..” Tenzou replied before his eyes widened. “..oops.” he weakly added on like the traitor he is. 

 

Minato’s eyes widened, “What? What is he talking about Kakashi?” 

 

“Uhh nothing! I have no idea what he is talking about!” he blurted out frantically, maybe a bit too fast. 

 

Minato was about to interrogate him more before Kushina laughed and slapped him on the back, “Ohh come on Minato he’s that age where he is interested in things like that. You weren’t any better yourself always hanging around with your old Sensei as he ‘researched’ for his books!” 

 

Minato sputtered and raised a finger as if about to make a point before weakly dropping his arm, “Ok fine. I’m letting this go for now but you and I are having a talk later Kakashi!” he replied. 

 

Meanwhile Tenzou at his side was giggling into his hand while trying to pretend like he wasn’t being blatant about his enjoyment of Kakashi’s future lecture. Without thinking Kakashi snatched an ice cube out of his drink and shoved it down Tenzou’s shirt as revenge. The wood style user jumped up frantically trying to get the ice cube out as everyone laughed at him. After a struggle he managed to get it out of his shirt and sat back down throwing a playful glare at Kakashi who just smiled innocently back.

 

Almost too soon it felt like dinner was winding to an end and while he was having fun he was ready to go home and relax with his dogs who he actually had promised to walk today. He and Tenzou thanked Kushina and Minato for the invite before heading out, though his Sensei grabbed his arm before he made it out the door. He gave him a questioning look as his Sensei told Tenzou to hold on a second. 

 

He was dragged into the guest bedroom of Minato’s apartment away from the others. Minato let go of his arm only to grip his shoulder in a way that was probably supposed to be reassuring but Kakashi was feeling nothing but anxiety from his Sensei’s weird behavior. 

 

“Kakashi, listen to me.” Minato said seriously while keeping eye contact, “I love you like a son and I can’t begin to tell you how happy I am for you to have found someone who loves you, but I know you didn’t intend for me to find out about him, so I understand if you want to keep your relationship secret. I promise this will be only between us, I’ll make sure Kushina keeps her gossip to herself. That being said, I hope you guys will come out soon, I think you’ll find many others will be happy for you too.” 

 

Kakashi was speechless at this. Minato saying he loved him like a son and then saying he supports his relationship with Tenzou was something he didn’t expect to hear tonight and he didn’t know he needed to hear it till now. He could feel his eyes betray him as he teared up. He pulled Minato towards him, noting how he was finally as tall as the older man, and held him tightly in a hug. “T-Thank you Minato Sensei. That really means a lot to me, thank you.” 

 

Minato patted his back before laughing, “I’ve never seen you so affectionate before Kakashi, I think that boy may be good for you.” 

 

Kakashi pulled back and nodded with a hidden smile, “He really is, I’m lucky to have him.” 

  
  


With a few more encouraging words Minato finally let him go and they walked back to the front door where Tenzou had been left waiting. He grabbed Tenzou’s hand in his own and waved to his teacher before they parted ways. When they were a little bit away from the apartment Tenzou finally asked, “What was that about?” 

 

“He was just warning me that if you did anything bad to me you would lose your kneecaps.” He replied nonchalantly. 

 

Tenzou paled considerably and ripped his hand out of Kakashi’s grasp, “W-WHAT?” 

 

Kakashi burst out laughing and waved his hands around in a joking manner, “I’m kidding I’m kidding! He was just saying he supports us, it was actually kind of nice.” 

 

Recovering from a near heart attack at the thought of the Fourth Hokage personally shattering his kneecaps Tenzou weakly punched Kakashi’s shoulder. “Don’t do that! I thought you were serious Kakashi!” Despite his serious tone he still reached down and held Kakashi’s hand again. 

 

The walk wasn’t a very long one so they reached Kakashi’s apartment shortly after the joke. He pulled out his keys, his Pakkun keychain jingling against other keys, and unlocked his door. He stepped inside and turned around to face his boyfriend. 

 

Tenzou smiled at him, “See you tomorrow?” he asked. 

 

Kakashi nodded, “Yeah of course.” he replied but then paused, “Actually.. Do would you like to stay over tonight?” he asked. Surprised at the offer Tenzou hesitated which made him lose all his confidence. “You don’t have to it was just a question.” 

Tenzou sputtered, “No no, I’d love to stay over! I was just surprised is all, you’ve never asked before!” 

 

“Oh.. well come on in.” he said lamely as he opened the door wider. Tenzou entered and looked around curiously as he had never really been inside his house. There wasn’t much to see though as he wasn’t a materialistic person in the slightest. He self consciously led Tenzou to the living room where all eight of his pack excitedly jumped off the couch, the couch they were not allowed to be on might he add, and started circling the two of them. 

 

“Hello everyone!” Tenzou greeted excitedly towards the group of mutts who clambered over each other in an attempt to get affection first.

 

There was a chorus of welcome home’s and greetings from the dogs. Even Bull who was normally quite lazy had gotten up to greet them, though he suspected it was because of his boyfriends presence more than anything. His dogs seemed to have taken a great liking to the wood style user which he couldn’t blame them for since Tenzou was the best thing he could think of. He was really lucky to have them all in his life and he couldn’t think of what he would do without them all, he was eternally grateful they got along. 

 

He realized he was lost in his own head when he could feel Pakkun licking his ankle for attention. He peered down at the pug who looked back up with his beady eyes, “I think your boyfriend is being buried alive.” 

 

Kakashi looked over and laughed at the sight of Tenzou being completely covered by a dog pile as he sat on the couch.  Deciding not to reprimand his pack for being on the couch he lazily dropped down next to them and was awarded by his dogs piling up on his lap too. He flipped on the TV to a random channel as they all settled down. He could feel the weight of his boyfriend’s head on his shoulder as they held hands in comfortable silence. 

 

In minutes he could tell his boyfriend had fallen asleep and he smiled, surrounded by those he loved he closed his eyes and drifted off too. He had never felt so content in his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the ending seemed abrupt I couldn't seem to make it end naturally


End file.
